Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kael'thas "Kael" Sunstrider đã từng là thành viên cấp cao của Kirin Tor và là hoàng tử của Quel'Thalas, là thành viên cuối cùng còn sót lại của hoàng tộc Sunstrider. Sau sự sụp đổ của Quel'Thalas, Kael'thas dẫn những người sống sót tới phục vụ cho Alliance. Cố gắng để xoa dịu cơn thèm khát ma thuật của dân tộc mình, hắn sau đó ngầm liên kết với Illidan Stormrage, tộc Naga và cả Burning Legion. Hắn đã bị coi là kẻ phản bội sau khi việc hắn ta liên kết với Legion bại lộ. Kael'thas âm mưu triệu hồi Kil'jaeden thông qua Sunwell, nhưng kế hoạch này đã bị ngăn cản bởi các chiến binh Shattered Sun Offensive. Hắn bị đánh bại tại Magisters' Terrace. Kael'thas được lồng tiếng bởi Quinton Flynn trong World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade và Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Tiểu sử Dalaran Hoàng tử Kael'thas đã từng là một trong số những pháp sư mạnh mẽ và là thành viên của The Six, hội đồng tối cao của Kirin Tor. Trước sự kiện Second War, hắn và các thành viên khác chấp vấn Khadgar về lũ Orc và sự kiện tại Karazhan đã dẫn đến cái chết của Medivh.Tides of Darkness, pg. 102-112 Trong Third War, với cuộc xâm lược của Scourge vào Quel'Thalas, hắn sơ tán nhiều người sông sót nhất có thể trong khi đốt cháy nhiều khu rừng với nỗ lực ngăn cản Scourge. Hắn dẫn đầu phần lớn những người sống sót của tộc high elves (see the fall of Quel'Thalas and Splintering) và đổi tên họ thành blood elves trong sự kính trọng những người dân đã mất. Ông cũng tìm được thấy thi thể của cha mình, Anasterian, từ đống đổ nát của Quel'Thalas,Lands of Conflict, pg. 115 cùng với thanh runeblade Felo'melorn, mà sau này hắn rèn lại.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. ?? Cuộc tìm kiếm Illidan Sau cuộc tàn phá tại Silvermoon, Kael bắt đầu nhận thấy một sự trống rỗng trong chính mình và người của hắn, một cơn đói vô cùng và bất ổn. Tuy nhiên, không còn thời gian để nghĩ về điều đó, Kael đang có một nhiệm vụ riêng cho mình. Kael cùng những chiến binh của mình tiến tới rừng Silverpine trong khi có sự xáo trộn trong lũ Undead xung quanh Dalaran. Chúng đã bắt đầu tìm kiếm những căn cứ mà Kael lập lên, do vậy, hắn buộc phải tập hợp lực lượng của mình để tìm nơi ẩn náu an toàn ở phía bên kia sông Arevass. Trong khi đang áp tải các chuyến xe hàng, hắn bất ngờ gặp được Maiev Shadowsong và Tyrande Whisperwind. Hai người night elves đã săn lùng Illidan Stormrage trong ba ngày trên biển. Kael đoán rằng Illidan là kẻ đứng sau sự hỗn loạn tại Dalaran, và khi hắn kể chuyện về mình, Tyrande nhanh chóng yêu cầu được giúp đỡ với mong muốn rằng hắn ta sẽ giúp đỡ trong cuộc tìm kiếm Illidan. Maiev nghĩ rằng việc này là một hành động lãng phí thời gian, tuy nhiên vẫn đồng ý. Với sự bảo vệ từ những người night elves và các Mountain Giant của họ, Kael nhanh chóng tòi làng Pyrewood để phân phát đồ tiếp tế của mình. Sau khi đã có được quân tiếp viện, Maiev hỏi Kael hỏi hắn về những người còn lại, hắn kể cho cô về sự hủy diệt tại Quel'Thalas. Tyrande cảm thông, nhưng vẫn cảnh báo rằng con đường của sự trả thù và giận giữ sẽ không dễ dàng gì. Sau khi tới được Pyrewood, lũ Undead đã chờ đợi và phục kích đoàn xe. Kael, Maiev, Tyrande cùng lực lượng của mình đã chiến đấu chống lại cuộc tấn công đầu tiên, nhưng khi cuộc tấn công thứ hai bắt đầu, họ nhận ra rằng họ sẽ không thể sống sót nổi. Maiev và Kael vội vã đưa đoàn xe qua cầu, trong khi Tyrande ở lại để chống lại lũ Undead. Sau khi kêu gọi sự giúp đỡ từ Elune để tự vệ, cây cầu đã sụp đổ, và Tyrande ngã xuống dòng sông. Kael muốn cứu cô, nhưng Maiev cẳn hắn, cho rằng cô là một chiến binh và cô biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra với mình. Maiev sau đó yêu cầu Kael giúp cô bắt Illidan. Kael và Maiev theo dấu Illidan tới Dalaran, nơi mà Kael tìm thấy hắn ta đang thực hiện một nghi lễ kỳ lạ với viên ngọc huyền bí. Malfurion tới và nói với họ rằng phép thuật của Illidan sử dụng Eye of Sargeras để xẻ Northrend ra làm đôi. Ngay lập tức, họ vào vị trú của mình, trong khi Kael phòng ngự căn cứ của mình khỏi các cuộc tấn công của undead. Khi phép thuật của Illidan bị ngăn cản, Malfurion tiếp cận em trai của mình và lên án hắn ta vì đã góp phần gây ra cái chết của Tyrande. Kael, hoang mang, cho rằng còn quá sớm để cho rằng cô đã chết và phản đối Maiev. Malfurion, nhận ra mình đã bị lừa, bỏ lại Maiev bị trói trong dây leo trong khi ông và Illidan bàn kế cứu Tyrande. Maiev cuối cùng tự giải thoát cho mình và bắt đầu cuộc săn đuổi, trong khi Kael'thas bị bỏ lại tại đống đổ nát của Dalaran. Sự trỗi dậy của Blood Elves .]] Kael tìm thấy Đại thống soái Garithos tại Dalaran, ông đã bác bỏ câu chuyện về những người night elves và coi nó như cái cớ khó có thể chấp nhận được. Garithos, chỉ huy của Kael, luôn tỏ ra khinh miệt với tất cả các chủng tộc ngoài con người. Garithos nói với Kael rằng có một đội quân đang xâm lấn Dalaran, rằng ông sẽ ngăn chặn chúng tại vùng núi. Kael nhanh chóng tình nguyện được giúp đỡ, nhưng Garithos có kế hoạch riêng của mình. Hắn giải thích rằng lực lượng thứ hai sẽ tấn công từ phía đông, và rằng các đài quan sát phép thuật cần phải được sửa chữa kịp thời để phát hiện ra chúng. Kael làm theo lệnh, nhưng khi hắn đến sông Lordamere, bến tàu đã phá hủy, không có cách nào để vượt qua sông. Lady Vashj, một phù thủy tộc naga, xuất hiện và giúp đỡ hắn, với lý do cả hai cùng một tổ tiên. Vashj cho hắn thuyền, Kael nhanh chóng sử dụng chúng để vận chuyển binh lính để tới các đài quan sát. Khi Garithos trở về từ tiền tuyến, hắn lên án Kael vì đã bắt tay với naga, đe dọa vị hoàng tử rằng Alliance sẽ không tha thứ cho tội phản nghịch. Garithos cảnh báo Kael ông sẽ không tha thứ cho tội phản nghịch của hắn trước khi bỏ hắn lại Daralan. Một Sứ giả được Garithos gửi tới trong ngày hôm sau, thông báo về việc tháp quan sát đã phát hiện một binh đoàn Undead ở phía tây. Kael phải tiêu diệt chúng, mặc dù tất cả quân lính cũng như hỗ trợ của hắn đã được gọi tới tiền tuyến. Kael bị bỏ lại với những chiến binh Elf của mình trong khi lũ Undead đã nhanh chóng vượt qua tiền đồn trên sông. Một lần nữa, Lady Vashj tới cùng với các chiến binh naga của mình, và mặc dù Kael tỏ ra hoài nghi về sự giúp đỡ của cô, cô vẫn cho rằng thiếu sự giúp đỡ của mình, hắn và người của hắn chắc chắn sẽ thất bại. Nhận ra rằng mình sẽ không có cơ hội nào nếu không có sự trợ giúp từ bên ngoài, Kael đồng ý. Cùng nhau, họ tiêu diệt lũ Undead. Sau trận chiến, Kael nói với Vashj về sự trống vắng trong chính hắn và những người dân của hắn sau khi Quel'thalas sụp đổ. Vashj giải thích với Kael rằng điều này giống với naga, hắn và người của hắn đang nghiện phép thuật. Thiếu vắng Sunwell để cung cấp nguồn năng lượng cho mình, họ chắc chắn sẽ phải chịu sự mất mát không tưởng. Kael nghe thấy Garithos xuất hiện, và yêu cầu Vashj rời đi, nhưng người của Garithos đã phát hiện ra các chiến binh naga đang bỏ trốn và bắt giữ Kael cùng người của hắn vì tội phản nghịch. Garithos tự mãn nói với Kael rằng ông đã có đủ bằng chứng để buộc tội hắn và người của hắn và rằng hắn cùng người của mình sẽ phải bị giam giữ trong Dungeons of Dalaran. Vashj len lỏi trong những đường cống ngầm của nhà tù và giải thoát cho Kael, sau đó giúp hắn giải thoát những người anh em của mình. Vashj hứa sẽ giải thoát cho hắn và người của hắn khỏi sự tha hóa của Kel'Thuzad bằng việc trốn thoát qua cánh cổng không gian, nơi chủ nhân của cô, Illidan, đang đợi ở phía bên kia. Khi họ gần thoát ra ngoài, Kael gặp lại người bạn của mình, Cai ngục Kassan, kẻ mà cuối cùng Kael phải tiêu diệt để trốn thoát. Sau khi thoát ra khỏi nhà tù, những người blood elves và các chiến binh naga trốn thoát qua cánh cổng không gian mà Archimonde từng sử dụng để tới Azeroth, và tiến đến thế giới mới. Kael tìm lại được chính mình tại Hellfire Peninsula, và Vashj cho hắn biết nơi là chính là Outland là một trong những quê hương của người Orc tại Draenor. Họ tìm kiếm Illidan trong nhiền ngày cho tới khi Vashj phát hiện một mùi hương quen thuộc trong gió. Maiev đã bắt giữ Illidan và áp tải hắn về căn cứ trong một xe tù. Kael cùng lực lượng của Vashj nhanh chóng tấn công quân đội của Maiev trong nỗ lực giải cứu Illidan và đưa hắn trở lại căn cứ, ở đó, họ đã phá hủy xe tù bằng phép thuật và giải thoát cho hắn. cùng với vũ khí biểu tượng của mình Verdant Spheres]] Illidan rất hài lòng với sự trung thành của người của mình, cả cũ và mới, sau đó hắn kể về tình hình tại Outland. Trong nỗ lực chạy trốn khỏi cơn thịnh nộ từ ông chủ của hắn, Kil'jaeden, Illidan đã chạy trốn tới Outland chỉ để thấy nơi này đầy rẫy lũ Fel Orc dưới trướng của Magtheridon và được hỗ trợ bởi những cánh cổng không gian của Ner'zhul. Kael mong muốn Illidan giải thoát cơn khát của tộc blood elves, và cầu xin sự giúp đỡ của hắn. Illidan buồn chán nói với hắn sẽ không có cách chữa tận gốc, nhưng hứa với Kael rằng nếu tham gia cùng với hắn, hắn sẽ cho tộc blood elves một nguồn phép thuật đủ để hắn và tộc nhân của hắn thỏa mãn vĩnh viễn. Sau khi nghe thấy điều này, Kael cam kết trung thành với Illidan. Một người blood elf tên Rommath đã được đưa đi để truyền bá thông điệp của Illidan cho những người còn sót lại tại Quel'Thalas. Kael và Vashj bảo vệ Illidan khi hắn tìm cách đóng những cánh cổng không gian. Kael phát hiện ra một ngôi làng của draenei đang bị tấn công bởi Orc và hỗ trợ họ. Hắn được chào đón bởi Akama, nột Elder Sage, kẻ sau này đã trung thành với Illidan. Cuối cùng, thời khắc chiếm lấy Black Temple của Magtheridon đã tới. Illidan, Kael, Vashj, và Akama dẫn lực lượng của mình tấn công pháo đài của Magtheridon, xâm nhập vào nó và sau cùng là tiêu diệt Magtheridon bên chính ngai vàng của hắn. Khi Illidan đang tận hưởng chiến thắng của mình, Kil'jaeden đột ngột xuất hiện và đe dọa Illidan vì dám chạy trốn khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của hắn. Tên ác quỷ cho hắn cơ hội cuối cùng để cứu lấy mình - hủy diệt Frozen Throne, hoặc đối mặt với cơn giận giữ kinh hoàng của hắn. .]] Cuộc tấn công chống lại Lich King Kael cùng những đồng minh mới của mình tiến về Northrend, nơi họ ngay lập tức bị ngăn cản bởi Anub'arak cùng chủng tộc rắc rối của mình. Mặc dù bị chặn lại tại bờ biển, lực lượng của Illidan vẫn từ từ tiến tới sông băng Icecrown. Arthas nhanh chóng trở lại cùng với binh đoàn undead của mình. Kael, đã gặp mặt vị hoàng tử này từ trước, đã cảnh báo hắn rằng lực lượng của Illidan là vô cùng, và rằng Arthas sẽ không thể tới được Icecrown đúng thời lúc để cứu sống Lich King. Khi Arthas xuất hiện từ Azjol'Nerub, một cuộc chạy đua thời gian đã nổ ra tại Frozen Throne. Khi Arthas và Illidan đang nỗ lực kiểm soát các cột trụ xung quanh sông băng và mở cánh cổng tiến vào Frozen Throne, Kael'thas và Lady Vashj đã làm hết sức mình để ngăn cản Arthas. Kael'thas và Arthas đã đối mặt với nhau nhiều lần trong chiến trận nhưng lực lượng của Kael đã bị đẩy lùi bởi Scourge, và Arthas, sau cùng, đã thành công khởi động toàn bộ cột trụ. Arthas và Illidan đã chiến đấu với nhau trong một cuộc chiến ngay trên sông băng, trước cánh cổng mà giờ đã rộng mở. Cuối cùng, Arthas đã vượt mặt Illidan, thân thể co giật của Illidan bị ném xuống nền tuyết. Kael cùng với Vashj đã phải mặc cho Arthas tiến về Frozen Throne và nắm lấy vận mệnh của mình. Cùng nhau, họ đem thân thể của Illidan trở về Outland. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Những người Blood Elves còn sót lại tạiAzeroth, giờ đã mất đi hỗ trợ từ Alliance, đang tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ Horde để giúp họ tới Outland, nơi họ có thể đoàn tụ cùng Kael'thas và số phận hoàn kim mà hắn đã hứa. Kael'thas cư trú tại the Eye thuộc Tempest Keep, thành trì của hắn tại Outland, nổi lên trên những hòn đảo bay tại Netherstorm. Hắn dẫn đầu một lực lượng blood elves tại Outland, những kẻ phục tùng cho Illidan, chúa tể vùng Outland. Đầu lâu của cha hắn, thứ mà hắn vẫn đang nắm giữ được loài rồng đỏ và rồng xanh lá cho rằng có thể sử dụng để hồi sinh Sunwell. Hắn cũng giữ bên mình một Vials of Eternity, giống như Vashj. Sau này, sự trung thành của Kael đối với Illidan dần bị rạn nứt, và có rất ít - kể cả những những người của hắn - những người đồng ý tham gia cùng đồng minh mới... An Unholy Alliance .]] Các chiến binh Scryers phát hiện ra rằng Kael'thas đã quay lưng lại với Illidan và với Burning Legion. Kael'thas, nhận thấy sự điên cuồng trong Illidan (được gây ra sau sự thất bại trước Arthas Menethil tại Icecrown, gần 4 năm về trước), và đã "tìm tới ông chủ mới phù hợp hơn" theo Magister Theledorn. Kael quyết định tự mình kết giao với Burning Legion, điều này không chỉ khiến hắn phản bội Illidan, và còn cả Horde và người dân của hắn - một lượng lớn người blood elf và những nhà thám hiểm từ Azeroth. Tại Manaforge Ara, thuộc hạ của Burning Legion nhận lệnh từ Kael và tay sai Sunfury của hắn. Các chiến binh Scryers, nhận thấy sự ham muốn quyền lực của Kael sẽ dẫn toàn bộ tộc blood elven tới diệt vong, họ tiếp tục chiến đấu với Kael'thas và tay sai Sunfury của hắn trong nỗ lực cứu lấy dân tộc mình. The Cipher of Damnation Bằng việc thám thính thông qua Earthen Ring về các hoạt động tại Shadowmoon Valley, Kael'thas đã học hỏi được kiến thức về the Cipher of Damnation. The Cipher of Damnation từng được dùng bởi Gul'dan để chia cắt tộc Orc khỏi những linh hồn của vùng đất, và có thể giống (hoặc tương tự) với phép thuật từng được Thaurissan sử dụng để triệu hồi Ragnaros tới Azeroth. Khadgar và A'dal phát hiện ra kế hoạch của Kael'thas, và yêu cầu sự trợ giúp của những người thám hiểm để ngăn chặn Kael'thas trong việc sử dụng The Cipher of Damnation. Sau cùng, phép thuật đã bị phá bỏ, phá hủy thứ vũ khí nguy hiểm của Kael'thas. Những người thám hiểm dũng cảm được giao cho chìa khóa của Tempest Keep để xử tử Kael'thas. Bị đánh bại Khi Kael'thas bị hạ gục và ngã xuông sàn. Tuy nhiên, hắn không thực sự đã chết — hắn hét lớn để thông báo cho toàn bộ Shattrath City khi cách anh hùng chứng kiến "cái chêt" của hắn: : : : : : : : : The Sun King trở về .]] Mặc dù đã thất bại tại Tempest Keep, Kael'thas vẫn sống sót nhờ sự giúp đỡ của công chúa Delrissa và tiếp tục kế hoạch với ông chủ của mình. Sự xuất hiện của hắn, đã thay đổi: thân thể hắn trở nên gầy yếu, xanh xao cùng với một viên đá được găm vào giữa lồng ngực và một trong số những viên đá Verdant Sphere đã biến mất, bị lấy đi bởi một trong những kẻ đã hạ gục hắn ta lúc trước. Sau khi thu thập các nguồn năng lượng cần thiết từ manaforges tại Netherstorm, Kael'thas trở về Quel'Thalas để hồi sinh Sunwell - không phải nguồn năng lượng dành cho dân tộc hắn mà là một cánh cổng không gian được dùng để triệu hồi chủ nhân của hắn, Kil'jaeden, gần giống với Well of Eternity được dùng để triệu hồi Sargeras mười ngàn năm về trước.http://www.wowwiki.com/The_Sundering_of_the_World Kael'thas trở lại trong phụ bản 5 người Magisters' Terrace trong Isle of Quel'Danas. Trước đó, hắn cùng với những người Elves đã bị nguyền rủa của mình tấn công các Blood Knight tại Silvermoon và chiếm giữ naaru M'uru, nguồn gốc của ma thuật thánh trong các Blood Knight, và đưa naaru tới Sunwell. Điều này đã khiến các chiến binh Blood Knight và lãnh đạo của họ, Lady Liadrin, cắt đứt quan hệ với vương tộc Sunstrider và thề sẽ trung thành với Sha'tar và Shattered Sun Offensive trong nỗ lực trả thù vị Hoàng tử nguy hiểm. Ở trong sân thượng, rồng xanh Kalecgos (trong hình dạng nửa Elf của mình) cung cấp một nhiệm vụ, , yêu cầu tiêu diệt Kael'thas và lấy đầu của hắn. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Có suy đoán cho rằng, dựa vào sự tương đồng giữa cái tên, rằng Kael'thas có thể là Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, nhưng đương nhiên điều này là không đúng, ta đều thấy người chơi đã giết chết hắn và lấy được đầu của hắn. Tuy nhiên, Kael cũng không phải là người đầu tiên còn sống sót sau việc đó, Zalazane tại Echo Isles đã bị người chơi lấy đầu rất nhiều lần nhưng thực tế hắn vẫn sống. Nhân cách Từ tận đáy lòng, Kael căm thù lũ Undead đã tàn phá quê hương của mình, giận giữ với Alliance vì đã bỏ rơi dân tộc của hắn,Quotes of Warcraft III/Human Alliance#Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider "The Alliance has failed my people." tuyệt vọng trong cơn nghiện ma thuật của dân tộc của hắn cùng với sự đau buồn vô vàn cho vương quốc bị tàn phá của chính mình.Quotes of Warcraft III/Human Alliance#Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider "Nothing of my homeland remains, but ash and sorrow." Tuy nhiên, hắn tỏ ra rất thành thạo trong việc sử dụng năng lượng của quỷ để nuôi dưỡng đam mê của mình và dạy cho người của mình cách sử dụng chúng. Dần dần sau này, cơn khát ma thuật đã làm lu mờ phán đoán của vị hoàng tử.Quotes of Warcraft III/Human Alliance#Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider "My hunger for magic is clouding my judgment." Kael'thas, được xem như một kẻ điên, là một nhà lãnh đạo sai lầm, một kẻ sẽ không bao giờ dừng lại để cứu dân tộc của mình, kể cả việc đó đồng nghĩa với việc giết chết bạn bè và phản bội lại đồng minh của mình. Crowned? .]] Kael'thas được biết đến là thành viên cuối cùng của vương tộc Sunstrider, is the heir to the high elven crown but has yet to take it. Instead, he styles himself as the "Lord of the blood elves". Royal status There has been speculation as to whether or not Kael'thas was ever officially crowned King of Quel'Thalas. The blood elves in Silvermoon still refer to him as "Prince Kael'thas", as do certain members of his own forces (Ambassador Solannas and Warden Mellichar, to name a few). However, the Burning Crusade brings the question to center stage, with two discoveries in the Draenei starting zones - one in Azuremyst Isle, and one in Bloodmyst Isle. On Azuremyst Isle, a set of orders were sent to Engineer "Spark" Overgrind, a gnome working with the Venture Co. to steal the Exodar. In discussion with the goblin Geezle, Overgrind asked the Venture camp leader if he knew what Kael'thas did to people who failed him - implying that the gnome envoy was in fact a servitor of Kael'thas. After killing Overgrind, draenei players discover a set of orders given to Overgrind in regards to stealing the Exodar, a component of Tempest Keep, back from the draenei. It makes several mentions of a "Master" and it is signed "King Sunstrider". After Overgrind is confronted with the knowledge that he is a traitor to the Alliance, he cackles and confirms that he is a sleeper agent, asking the player "Does it frighten you to know that there are those that would serve the Legion with such devotion as to remain unwavering citizens of your pointless civilizations until called upon?" Another indication that Kael'thas officially took the throne is from a Sunhawk missive, found by draenei players on the bodies of blood elf spies in Bloodmyst Isle — translated so that it can be read by the player — before bringing it to Velen in the Exodar. It also mentions a "Master" and is signed by Kael'thas himself. The missive details Kael'thas' plan to send reinforcements to the islands to retake the Exodar and bring it back to Tempest Keep. It begins with "Declaration from the Sun King" and reads in full: : Sunhawks - my precious, loyal children - your king commends you. Your presence on Azeroth is of the utmost importance to both myself and the Master. : Soon, the sun portal will be ready to transport reinforcements from Tempest Keep directly to Bloodmyst Isle. : We will reclaim the Exodar. We will slay the blue skinned mongrels where they stand. Velen will pay for his crimes. : ''-King Kael'thas Sunstrider'' The "sun portal" in question is located near the crashed remnants of the Vector Coil in western Bloodmyst. The possibility also exists that Kael'thas has been referring to himself as king without having ever been officially crowned. This is supported by the fact that the only references to Kael'thas as king are made by himself, while everyone else calls him prince. The Prince and the Sorceress (Image from Road to Damnation)]] Shrouded in rumor for years, the nature of Kael and Jaina's relationship was finally revealed in Kael's biography in the Warcraft Encyclopedia http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/451.xml: Unrequited A wizard of great skill and power, Kael became a high-ranking member of the Kirin Tor. His continuing magical studies brought him to the Violet Citadel, where he met Lady Jaina Proudmoore while she was still an apprentice. He was immediately drawn to the brilliant and lovely teenager, though the difference between their ages filled him with guilt and self-doubt. Eventually he courted her; however, he had little success in winning her regard. She remained dedicated to her craft above all else. When rumors began to circulate that Jaina had given her heart to Prince Arthas Menethil, Kael'thas was deeply grieved. In time Jaina and Arthas parted ways, but it was all too obvious to Kael'thas that they still cherished feelings for one another. Kael'thas and Jaina would never have more than an awkward friendship. The love triangle of Arthas, Kael'thas, and Jaina is fleshed out in the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. Quotes Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne :For gag quotes see: Quotes of Kael'thas Sunstrider. * The Scourge devoured our ancient homeland of Quel'Thalas. The once-proud bloodline of my people is nearly spent. The few of us that remain now call ourselves blood elves, in homage to our murdered people. * This is preposterous! Am I to assault the undead with nothing but sticks and harsh language? * Arthas: Are you still upset that I stole Jaina from you, Kael? ** Kael: You've taken everything I've ever cared for, Arthas. Vengeance is all I have left. Lore * When the Flames settle, we shall see who still stands!http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wowminis/en/gallery/featuredmini.aspx?aid=5683 * Lord Illidan awaits! World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Black Temple Trailer/The Frozen Throne :Originally appeared in The Frozen Throne, then repeated (in flashback) in the Black Temple trailer. *'Illidan Stormrage:' Magtheridon lures scores of hapless demons through them daily. Kael'thas Sunstrider: Then we must seal them permanently. Sunwell Trailer .]] Kael'thas narrates the trailer for "Fury of the Sunwell", which is patch 2.4.0. It was called the Sunwell... A sacred fount of untold power, it saturated every fiber of our being. In the warmth of its glow, we thrived...until the shadow of death fell upon us. Only after the Sunwell's destruction did we realize how dependent we'd become upon its magic, how much we needed to feed! In the wake of our devastation, I named our people "sin'dorei" - blood elves. My people turned to me for answers. I promised them a cure. Strangely, we found deliverance in the demon Illidan. Illidan offered new sources of arcane power, and so I joined him in Outland - pledging to return one day to lead our people to glory! But Illidan's agenda was short-sighted. I grew impatient. In secret, I began harvesting what energies I could. I had a brief taste of TRUE power...before it was taken from me!he:הנסיך קלת'אס But...all is not lost. The Sunwell's essence endured, kept hidden by those who sought to protect it. Now, I have returned with the knowledge that sacrifices must be made before we can reclaim our birthright. I have forged a new alliance. Soon, the blessed rays of the Sunwell will shine once again, and usher into this world the one...who will deliver us all. Magister's Terrace Don't look so smug! I know what you're thinking, but Tempest Keep was merely a set back. Did you honestly believe I would trust the future to some blind, half-night elf mongrel? Hahahaha... Oh no, no, no, he was merely an instrument, a stepping stone to a much larger plan! It has all led to this...and this time, you will not interfere! A much more heated quote is heard upon his death: My demise accomplishes nothing! The master will have you! You will drown in your own blood! The world shall burn! Aaaghh!he:הנסיך קלת'אס The phrase "merely a setback" has become a common utterance by players discussing potential future dungeons and raids, often with the joking implication that Kael'thas will somehow return. TCG "Welcome…to the future. A pity you are too late to stop it. No one can stop me now! Selama ashal'anore!" Media Videos File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 22 Kael'thas Sunstrider|Kael'thas Sunstrider File:WoW Pro Lore Episode 34 Rise of the Blood Elves|Kael'thas names his people Sin'dorei... Blood Elves Thông tin liên quan *Hắn là một pháp sư và là chiến binh trong Warcraft RPG nó được đổi thành phù thủy và chiến binh trong World of Warcraft RPG. *His line "Tempest Keep was merely a setback!" has become famous amongst players, usually using a version of the line for a joke about him returning yet again. Often it is used when someone who was killed returns yet again in a later instance (such as Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas or Anub'arak in Trial of the Crusader). **Prince Valanar in Icecrown Citadel uses exactly the same line only replacing "Tempest Keep" with "Naxxanar". **Hogger in the Stockade also uses this sentence with "Elwynn Forest" instead in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. **Crusader Lord Valdelmar in Tyr's Hand also uses this line, stated as "The Scarlet Crusade is not over! Undeath is merely a setback!", during the quest Like Rats in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. *Kael'thas has been compared to both Arthas Menethil and Garrosh Hellscream, as all three started out as heroes, but they were willing to go to great lengths to save their people, resorting to brutal and outright callous acts. This eventually resulting in each becoming servants to the very evils they sought to defeat. References da:Kael'Thas Sunstrider de:Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer fr:Kael'thas Haut-soleil he:הנסיך קלת'אס Slist Category:Burning Legion Category:Blood elves Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Unique models Category:Mages Category:Blood mages Category:Warriors Category:Wretched Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Manual of Monsters Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Kirin Tor Category:Illidari Category:Bosses Category:History of Warcraft